


First Date

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Scenarios (Reader Insert) [14]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, Cute, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, First Dates, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested by @snowfire71:Okay so i lost the list where you name what is an imagine and what isnt umh…but can you also do one where its connors first date?





	First Date

You ran to the bathroom to look in the mirror yet again, making sure every hair was in place and that you looked good. You felt cute, but you were so jittery that you couldn’t help but to check your reflection every five seconds. He was about to arrive. 

Just as you thought about it, the doorbell rang and you smiled to yourself. You had to suppress an excited little squeak fearing he could hear you. You had been waiting for that moment for so long, your heart was racing. 

When you opened the door, you chuckled a little at the sight, not because it was funny, but because it was… adorable. There stood Connor, holding a small bouquet of your favorite flowers. But the best part was his outfit.

He wasn’t wearing his Cyberlife uniform anymore, so it was strange seeing him with something else once you grew used to it. Instead, he was wearing a slightly oversized blue hoodie that made you want to pinch his cheeks.

“Sorry about my outfit, Y/N” Noticing you were staring at it, Connor looked down to his hoodie. “I didn’t know what to wear, but I think the color goes with my LED”

“You look great, Con” You grinned at him, endeared by the sight of him.

“These are for you” He offered you the flowers, that you gladly took. “I thought I could bring them, as it’s customary, and I know they’re your favorites”

Wasn’t he the cutest? So thoughtful! Your grin widened even more.

“Thanks, Connor, I love them” You stepped aside to let him in. “Come in, I’ll put them in water” 

He nodded, keeping his hands behind his back, and walked inside. While he waited at the hall, you grabbed a vase, filled it with water and put the beautiful flowers in them. You already knew you would look at them later and smile to yourself when thinking back to that moment. 

“I must warn you…” Connor mumbled as you went to reunite with him. “That I have no experience in these kinds of interactions, so you should assist me”

“No problem” You laughed a little seeing as he cared so much.

“Your heart rate is extremely high, Y/N” He frowned a little, looking you up and down with a mild concern written in his features. “Are you okay?” 

“Okay, first thing first: Please don’t scan people, okay? It’s invasive…” You became flustered, overall thinking that Connor noticed how agitated and shaky you felt. “Unless you think something’s really wrong with them or something” 

“But I thought something was wrong” He excused himself, apologetically. “I noticed a sudden redness on your cheeks when I arrived as well” 

With that, you felt your face burning up and you became flustered. You had to avert your gaze as you answered him.

“You know what blushing is, don’t you?” 

“I do” You had to look up at him not to miss his cute puppy-like head tilt. “But I don’t exactly know what it means” 

“It means I’m… embarrassed” You admitted, looking away again, too shy to lock with his soft brown eyes. “And that I’m a little nervous” 

“Oh” Connor just said, looking away himself. You thought he was thinking about the fact that he had that effect over you as you noticed his blue LED briefly changing to yellow before returning to its usual color. “I see”

“Are you nervous, Con?” 

His eyebrows shot up at the question in a somewhat timid gesture, but he looked into your eyes and a light smile formed on his lips. 

“A little, yeah…” He now frowned, surprised by that new feeling. “But I suppose I’m also eager”

“Yeah” You took his arm and headed for the door. “I’m more excited than anything too” 

Connor smiled and walked with you, letting you link your arm with his, as you exited your house. 

After he went deviant, Connor asked you out on a date. You would have never expected him to do it, even after noticing a certain chemistry between you and the obvious harmony in your relationship. But you had the feeling that Hank encouraged Connor to do it, otherwise it felt weird to think that he thought about it without a little help. You didn’t think romantic behaviors were in his programming, he probably had to learn that on his own.

But you couldn’t be happier that you were going on your first date with Connor. You kept looking at each other, smiling and shyly giggling. It would be a great day.

*

After a lovely walk and dinner, you and Connor sat down in a bench under the stars. A comfortable silence had fallen over you, and you were glad that Connor didn’t feel the need to fill it with awkward banter. No matter how much fun, the date had been pretty awkward as Connor tried to accomodate to the usual date behavior and you were too nervous to focus. After all, he was too nervous to mess up as well. 

You suddenly gasped, feeling yourself near to a cardiac arrest, when you felt Connor’s lips brushing against your cheek ever so gently.

“What are you doing?” You asked him, trying to keep calm and hoping he didn’t realize you heart began pounding.

“I know humans tend to kiss on the first date” You relaxed a little when Connor adorably tilted his head like he did, resembling a puppy. “Is my information incorrect?”

“You don’t have to do that” You chuckled, endeared by his efforts. 

“Do what?” 

“Connor, you don’t need to follow instructions anymore. You can think for yourself and do what you want to do” 

“Oh…” Thoughtful, he looked away for a moment, and his LED turned yellow as tough he was trying to take the information in and figure out what he wanted. “I suppose I might have a difficulty getting used to it and knowing what I want” 

“Then I’ll give you a hand” You let out a genuine guffaw when he held out his hand to take yours as a result. Sometimes you wondered whether those things weren’t in his programming or he was just deliberately trying to appear cute. “It’s a figure of speech, Con” 

Nonetheless, you put your hand over his before he could retract it. The offer was far too appealing to just ignore it. His skin felt soft, and his fingers gently closed around your hand. 

“Why did you actually give me your hand then?” Connor frowned, looking from your joined hands to your eyes.

“Maybe I wanted to hold your hand” You pursed your lips, fighting a big smile, but you gave up when he portrayed one of his own. His LED changed from blue to yellow once more, but his smile never faltered.

“Since you brought me flowers” You decided to break the silence, and use that as an excuse. “I have something for you too” 

“Really?” Eager, he looked up again just as you pulled something out of your back pocket. 

“I hope you like it” Using your locked hands, you lightly pulled at it to have a better grasp at his arm and you pulled up his sleeve to reveal his wrist. “It’s very silly, really, but I wanted to give it to you” 

Connor let you work, and he observed with curiosity, watching how you tied a thin black bracelet around his wrist. When you were done, you pulled up your own sleeve to reveal one of your own. 

“Is so you think of me when we’re away, I’ll think of you since I have one too” You felt yourself violently blushing once more, but continued to talk to avoid the embarrassment and ignore the flustering fond look he was staring at you with. “They’re really old school, being thread and all, but I made them myself… Heh, now that I think about it… it’s really cheesy and maybe it was a stupid idea but I just-”

“Y/N” Connor interrupted you, seeing as you were nervously rambling. “I love them”

You locked eyes with him and smiled in excitment. You weren’t sure if he would understand your intentions or the feeling behind them since he probably had no idea what friendship bracelets were. Even if these in particular represented more than just friendship.

Then Connor leaned in and left a delicate kiss on your cheek, earning a nervous chuckle from you.

“Connor, I said you don’t have to-”

“I wanted to” 

To shield yourself from the embarrassment, you hid on his shoulder and your heart skipped a beat when he let out a soft chuckle. Then Connor put his arms around you in the warmest embrace. You lingered in that position, neither of you really wanting to let go.


End file.
